Snape's Guardian Angel
by ElizabethAnnRiddlie
Summary: Snape is sent on a mission to found?what?but on the mission he is attacked by?and saved by animals?And whats wrong with harry.Set in the 6th year.HBP spoilers.


Snape's Guardian Angle 

By: Elizabeth Ann Riddlie

Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts, stood shivering in the freezing, cold snow. Wondering how he ends up here? He knew the answer to the question all to well.

Flash Back

He had just got finished teaching the idiot 1st year students. When Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, called him to his office.

"Good afternoon, Severus." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus, please, get to the point." said Severus impatiently.

"Of course, Severus. I need you to go up north to search for something in that area. Okay?" said Dumbledore in a riddle format as Snape frowned at the riddle.

"Anything pacific?" asked Snape with a frown of confusion.

"You'll know it when you see It." said Dumbledore in a riddle format, again.

"Alright, Dumblbedore." said Snape still confused, but didn't show it as he muttered under his breath on his way out of the office.

Flashback end

"Damn, Dumbledork." cursed Snape in anger as he treaded through the snow for want felt like hours. Soon, a snowstorm blow in and started to snow as the hours pasted the snow fell harder and harder. Snape shake and shivered like a leaf in fall as he walked through the snow.

Out in the snow, he spotted three gray shapes moving quickly across the snow towards him. He heard howling and the churching of snow under something or someone's weight. The gray shapes slowly came into focus. They could see that they had gray far, razor sharp fangs, and piercing yellow eyes. They were a pack of wolves, most likely hunting and he was on the menu it seems. Snape stepped back as the pack of wolves advanced. Suddenly, a wolf jumped to his left, another jumped to his right. They formed a triangle around him making him feel trapped with no escape route. Suddenly, one of wolves pounced on to his back. Another ran forward and bit one of his legs making blood gush out of the wound. The third pounced on to his chest sending him flying backwards. The wolves bit, tugged, teared, clawed, and ripped at Snape's flesh.

Suddenly, the wolves stopped there heads shot up and looked out into the snowstorm. Snape couldn't see anything, but the wolves did. They slowly backed upaway from the thing that approached and whimpered in fear of the thing. As it drew closer Snape could make out cold, icy blue eyes and glowing white fur. The wolves started to run away as it entered the area, but before they did the creature dashed past Snape and planted itself in front of the wolves. The gray wolves cowered in fear at the sight of an Artic Fox with cold, icy blue eyes that reflected anger and rage at them. The fox growled at them and snapped its jaw at them in an angry warning.

The wolves ran away as fast as they could in fear, leaving the fox and Snape alone. Icy blue eyes and onyx black eyes met for a moment as the fox slowly walked towards Snape. A soft icy blue eyes reflected concern and worry towards him. The fox curled around Snape as he sat up. They sat there for hours in each other's warmth. Snape sat there thought about what happen_. Why were those wolves afraid of a fox? Why did the fox protect me? How did the fox know I was in trouble? I guess…I should be thankful. It's so soft warm. I wonder if it's a female or male? _Snape thought as he mindlessly stroked the fox's glowing white fur.

After a few moments more, the fox uncurled itself from around Snape and stood up. Snape felt the warmth fade as the cold wind hit his back. He stood and starred at the fox as the snow whirled around them.

"Thank you." whispered Snape sincerely with hope that no one will ever know he said those words. The fox bowed its head as if to say 'your welcome'. Snape turned and looked out across the snowy landscape. "I have to get back to Hogwarts, now."

Snape turned around to see that the fox disappeared. Snape looked around to see the fox was nowhere in sight. After a while, Snape gave up looking thinking it went home and appearated back to Hogwarts and returned to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumlbedore, I didn't found anything out there," said Snape angrily as he entered Dumlbedore's office. Aldus sat behind his cherry wood desk with his hand clasped in front of him. "Nothing, but snow and wolves."

"Really Severus, what happened?" said Albus calmly, looking over the rim his glasses. Snape started to get the feel that Albus knew something he didn't, which seems to happen a lot around Albus. Snape told him everything that happened. When he finished Albus leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, for a moment.

"Albus, can you tell me want I was looking for out in that frozen waste land?" asked Snape after along silent moment. Albus looked at Snape thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I want you to see if there was anything strange up north. If there were, beside the weather, it would mean that there was a horcrux out there. That's want you were looking for a horcrux." Said Albus gently Snape knew want a horcrux was, a piece of a persons soul that was placed in an object. Snape also knew whose horcrux he referred to, Voldemort. "Severus why don't you go back to teaching for the rest of the day. I do believe you have 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.and don't forget to heal those wounds."

"Oh, Joy!" said Snape sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the Albus mother hen.

A/N: Big thank you to Kyer!


End file.
